


探班

by 585243 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/585243
Summary: 优秀的演员可以轻而易举看透人心事。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	探班

**Author's Note:**

> 是你们都知道的那谁谁和那谁谁【看天】

12年，他那次跟着Anthony在片场的时候，见到Francis来探班。  
不是那种媒体报道中会提起的探班。没闪光灯闪烁，没摄影机跟随，没有拥抱慰问关心。事实上剧组似乎都没什么人注意Francis的到来。Francis就像普通的剧组工作成员的一员，悄无声息地混进来了。正逢Anthony在镜头前，他则借着Anthony的椅子靠着，注视Anthony动作的每个细节。观察，思考，学习。那会儿他因为注意力集中太久，已经些昏沉。这时从身后，右后方，隐约传来一声低低的嗤笑，从嘈杂人声机器声中跳了出来，像电击，刺得他一个激灵，整个人都清醒了。他小心翼翼侧过头，看了看，Francis就那样，突兀地出现在他身后。叼着烟，歪着头，打量着镜头前的Anthony。他再小心翼翼地收回目光，继续和其他人一样看着Anthony。在Francis离他很近的时候，他不敢总盯着Francis看。  
不是偶像光环什么的。离他会为这种事心绪纷乱的青少年阶段已经过去了很多年。但靠近Francis时，他还是会莫名紧张，像被剥了层皮，再推到聚光灯下。

Anthony拍完那个镜头，自然也发现了Francis的存在。他自觉地在Anthony过来前就跑得远远的，去拿矿泉水，不动声色地离开现场，给两人的交谈留出空间。这样一来，他能借机观察Francis，而不引起任何人注意。这看上去不是一次有事先计划的探班。Francis穿着发白的灰色卫衣，宽宽大大的破洞牛仔裤，头发是没打理的样子，刘海松松地垂在额头前，眼下甚至有两个重重的黑眼圈。Francis看上去像是在哪儿玩了个通宵，睡了半日，醒来后只洗了脸，从洗衣篓里抓了件外衣，一时兴起就决定过来。但依然，Anthony脸上没什么惊讶的神色。在Anthony靠近时Francis也没露出什么“好久不见”的样子。Francis只是抖了抖烟灰，对着Anthony笑了笑。  
奇怪，他想，Anthony平时都不谈起Francis。

“我们那时在on a break，”后来和他单独在一起时，Francis提起这事，“我那次去找他，算是break中的break，当然也是为了——”Francis弹了弹舌，对他挑了挑眉，做了个口型。  
“是朋友关系的break，还是那个关系的break？”他直白地问，知道Francis更喜欢他直白地说话。  
Francis对着他笑，并不回答他的问题，却压着他的后颈将他拖近，给了他个烟气弥漫的湿吻。

之前他听说过一些流言蜚语，关于Francis和Anthony之间关系的。他从来没信过，更没想到向Anthony求证过。但此时此刻，他远看着Francis和Anthony站在一起，被这两人之间的明晃晃震惊到几乎合不拢嘴。说真的，他想，就算他俩在此地脱光衣服开始做爱，也不可能使他们之间的关系表露得更明显了。  
这丝毫不是夸张，这根本是炫耀。是那种气氛，就连一个初通人事的小孩都应该能看得出来。Francis贴到Anthony耳边低语的动作，不是暗示而是种明示。他看着Anthony的手如何搭到Francis的胳膊上，几乎都能看到，在另一个时刻，Anthony的手会如何从宽松的卫衣下摆探进去抚摸；Francis的手怎样随意地蹭过Anthony的手腕，就好像Francis会怎样引着那只手，将那条宽松的牛仔裤解开；Anthony的手如何握成拳又松开，就好像那只手会如何用力揉搓另一个人的臀部，直到留下淤痕才罢手。看着Francis如何吐出烟，靠近Anthony的耳边低语，就好像看到Francis会如何贴近Anthony的身体，烟松松地卡在指间，下巴放在Anthony的肩膀上，在呻吟间，将一口浓烟吐在Anthony耳后。  
而这个时候，剧组的工作人员就从这两人身边经过，对于平静表面下近乎毫无遮拦的事情熟视无睹。想到这儿，他突然感到了一丝偷窥的愧疚。这似乎并不算偷窥，他只是比别人稍微多看到些东西而已，但羞愧感依然使他耳朵发红，于是他将目光移向了别处。但Anthony不给他逃到一边去的机会，偏偏在这时突然想起来他。“Francis，你知道我收了个徒弟，文仔……”他花了一会儿才反应过来Anthony提到了自己，正在招手叫他过去。  
“文仔？”Francis刚好抽完那支烟，将烟头扔在地上，踩了一脚。他和Francis的目光在对方抬起头时交汇了，然后他看到Francis眯起眼，“我们不是刚刚见过的吗？”

是的，他们刚刚见过面，在几个月前。他没想到Francis还能记得他。他们只有一幕场景在一起，而Francis也只和他说过那一次话。在场景开拍前，他还在换衣服时，突然有人走到他背后，拍了他的肩膀一下：“这一幕需要你哦。”  
他那时头还在衣服里，但认出了Francis的声音，被吓了一跳，手忙脚乱差点把衣服卡脖子上。“是啊，”他把脑袋探出来就开始回答，深觉自己狼狈不堪，“就是我。”  
Francis站在那儿，戴着副眼镜，看向他，却根本没在看他的眼睛。Francis是在端详着他，从头到脚，严肃地评估。他条件反射地站直了些。“你觉得行了吗？”Francis又问他。  
他依然是懵的，不知对方来意为何，只得点了点头。  
“那就好。”Francis向他匆匆一点头，转身走了。

这次短暂的会面使他实在是丈二和尚摸不着头脑。后来他和很多同样迷惑的人对上了线，归纳整理了一下才理清，这是Francis向不熟悉的人表示友好的一种方法。  
“简直像是来收保护费的！”有个女孩哧哧笑着告诉他，脸上却是相当迷醉的表情。

“是为了让年轻人不要紧张。”Francis后来这么对他解释，龇着牙笑。但Francis这么一解释，他反而对之前的猜测怀疑起来。这种莫名的搭讪显然只起了反作用。他确信Francis清楚这一点，因为Francis对于“如何扮演一个好相处的人”显然熟稔在心，不这么做，只可能是一种选择。就算这样会给后续很多事带来麻烦，Francis也相当乐于显得不好相处。  
后来他猜测，那是种筛选方式。

在他的部分拍完之后，他还在那个片场逗留了很久，做些杂事。机会难得，他想从参演那部电影的人身上多学些东西。他借着一切隐蔽的机会观察Francis——这几乎已经成为他的谋生技能之一：观察别人，而不让被观察者发现。这最初的概念还是从学院学来的，演员需要学习。很多人并不乐意被观察，或者被别人学去什么，但演员必须得观察细节。那时他基本已经将自己跟踪与窥视的技能修炼得炉火纯青，离职去当个侦探也绝对够格。Francis是个好的观察对象，因为他实在难以捉摸。这不止是指作为一个表演者方面，Francis本身是个难以捉摸的人。比起那些最难相处的人，Francis可能反而好相处一些。他见过太多那些咋咋呼呼的，外向的混账，将自己的精力无限地往外辐射，不停地表达，要求这个或者那个，直到累瘫才停下来。但Francis不是这样的。Francis也会发怒，突然地，相当有针对性地，像爆竹突然被点着，让人难以招架。但更多时候，Francis像是沉浸在自己的世界里。他时常观察到Francis在沉思，像是在苦思冥想。那些时刻Francis的表情严肃，眼神却是放空的。沉默不语，或只对身边的少数人低声说话，几乎给人带来懒懒散散的假象。  
故弄玄虚。  
“他好迷人，”后来有个和他熟络了的化妆师和他闲聊时这么评价Francis，“但他好无聊的，不说话，都不和人沟通的？”  
当时他笑了笑，没反驳对方的话。他知道这里的误会出在哪儿：你必须得靠近些，看仔细些。离太远的人听不清Francis在向身边人低语些什么，也看不到那些人脸上的表情。而不仔细看的人看不清Francis眼中的那抹光彩，不论在休憩放空的时段，还是在拍摄进行了一宿，其他人都神情灰暗昏昏欲睡时，Francis眼中始终亮着那抹光。Francis的放松和其他人的放松根本不是一个概念，尽管看上去差不多。你得仔细看。某种程度上来说，Francis永远处在种高度兴奋的状态里。说真的，他甚至怀疑Francis从来没有休息过，就好像Francis的精力如流动的泉水般永不枯竭，永不疲惫。这甚至只是他远远偷窥得出的结果。他那时深陷发现新大陆的般的激动，满脑只想再靠近些。他想知道那近乎无限的精力都被Francis消耗在了哪里。

现在Francis倒是离他很近了。他摆出自己最友善的，公关式的微笑，向Francis伸出手，寻求一个简单的握手。但Francis迟迟没伸出手来，而是站在原地，用一种明晃晃的，鹰一般的锐利目光将他从头到脚扫视了一番，又看向他的眼睛。这可能是种虚张声势，也可能是种试探，但他确实被唬住了，僵在原地，好像心事都被剥光放在对方眼前检阅。手依然举在那儿，他不知道是否该把手收回去。

“那是因为我知道你一直在盯着我看。”Francis后来以一种半真半假的语气告诉他。

“是你啊，”将他的表情看在眼里，Francis突然噗嗤笑出了声，同时也抓住了那只递过来的手，“文，仔。我记得你了。”Francis用夸张的动作摇他的手，抬起眉毛，用轻松的语气开起了玩笑，“跟着那个傻佬能学到些什么呢？不然来跟我啰。”  
他被卡在这其中，惯性地傻笑着，不知所措，感到尴尬又茫然。条件反射地，他抬头去寻求Anthony的指引，至少给个暗示。但Anthony很有技巧性地避开了他的目光。接着，Francis离他更近了些——Francis将他拉近，给了他一个拥抱。  
这真的不该算作什么出格的事，真的不是，而他，作为个成年人，也真的不应该表现得像个傻子。但真感到Francis的手贴上他的腰时，他还是大脑一片空白。现在，越过Francis的肩膀，他倒是真的与Anthony的眼神对上了，对方似笑非笑地提着嘴角，是他从没见过的表情。这时Francis贴着他的耳边低语，带着烟气喷在他耳后，温热潮湿，他听得清清楚楚：“你是不是好惊啊？”

那只是瞬间的事，后来Francis放开他，Herman导演急着过来催上场，Francis又和Herman亲昵地耳语，他离得足够近都能听见。（“客串？我是要收钱的哦。”）Anthony也是温和的，笑嘻嘻的样子，就好像刚刚是串通好的一场恶作剧，只停留瞬间的恶作剧。他则一直站在那里，没法动弹，笑容僵硬地附和，就好像这一瞬间真的把他打回几十年前，成了个心绪不宁的中学生，被自己脑中翻腾的邪念搞得喘不过气。Francis是跟着Herman离开的，但在走之前，Francis回过头，朝他指了指，用的是种斩钉截铁的语气。“今日收工后不要走了，”Francis这样命令他，脸上是恶作剧成功的微笑，“留着跟我和Anthony一起去吃饭，我要让Anthony好好地介绍一下。”

他依然卡着壳。现在他记起来，在另一个剧组，每次收工前，他确实总能观察到Francis在以比较隐蔽的方式东张西望，打量着别人。Francis在选人，他想，是Francis所熟悉的，被认作有趣的，easily charmed。Francis从不一个人进晚餐，至少在剧组时不会。总得有人陪在这个人身边，帮Francis消耗那些连表演也烧不完的，过剩的精力。他在不被看到的角落，以不被留意的方式注视Francis与不同的人离开，脸上带着甜蜜的社交式笑容，附在别人耳边低语。好奇心几乎成了煎熬，他太想知道Francis离开片场后会是什么样子。但他那时怎么也没想到，有一天，在特定的环境下，他会成为那个最适合被选中的人。那个被瞄准镜一早锁定的猎物。

2019年．那天他们刚刚一起吃完饭。学生们都被赶回了宿舍，为了后一天繁忙的拍摄做准备。而Francis依然没什么回去的意思。尽管Francis看起来已经不像是清醒的样子，靠在他肩膀上，一副醉醺醺的样子抽着烟，眼皮半垂着，在他耳边嘟囔着什么“应该有大人们的后半场”，烟全都吐到他耳后的某个位置。他搂着Francis的腰，几乎是拖着人往前走，穿过横店不眠不休的街道。但是他深知Francis没有醉。他现在的观察力足够敏锐，不去看也能感受到那双眼睛在垂下的眼皮后相当精神地打量着他，思索着，以饱满的热情思考着表演的剧本。他不会戳穿，他要耐心等着。  
是时候了，于是Francis推开他的手，踉踉跄跄往旁边退了一步，仿佛站立不稳般扶在墙上。 “我突然想起来，”Francis用那种醉酒的腔调，慢吞吞地问，眼里闪着的是坏笑的光芒，“我们在这个节目里要竞争的哦，是对手来着，是不是都不应该走得这么近啊？”  
他看着Francis贴近的脸，想到表演，想起很多角色。任何一种表演方式，任何一个精明伶俐的角色，在此时一定能给出个俏皮有趣的回复，就好像在一场戏中接住对方的暗示。然后他又想到Francis对他说过话，一些含着笑的耳语，很多关于Anthony的那些事。  
“我以为，你总让你的竞争对手插你的。”他给Francis最赤裸裸的答复，下流而不加掩饰。  
于是Francis笑了，眼睛都弯起来。他知道自己给出了正确的回复。

**Author's Note:**

> 我查了一下，叶问确实拍在大上海后面。  
所有这个完全成立嘛【并没有  
诚实一点港，我写不出点色色的东西来，纯粹是因为没脸】真搞也完全是因为失眠……任何谁能真的搞点出来我热烈欢迎


End file.
